<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Has Changed by IWasAlwaysDead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695247">Everything Has Changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead'>IWasAlwaysDead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, With A Twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light realizes just how much his life is about to change as he enters into the realm of fatherhood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Has Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just felt like whipping up something short and sweet. I dunno.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The white hallways and </span>
  <span>blaring lights above blurred together and all Light could hear as he ran was his own heavy breathing. </span>
  <span>Any directions he was given by hospital staff were forgotten, and he was racing through the twists and turns of the maze they called a hospital by instinct. </span>
  <span>It would be the wild screams of his lover that alerted him to the </span>
  <span>right place to go. The sound was both foreign and familiar. It was a scream he’d never heard before and yet somehow knew so well.</span>
  
</p><p><span>Light was prevented by hospital staff from simply bursting through the delivery room doors. Instead, he was calmly instructed to don a blue gown and slippers for his shoes and a cap of sorts</span><span> over his hair</span><span>.</span> <span>He felt ridiculous and panic stricken, but the nurses simply smiled. New fathers were always comical in their worry.</span></p><p>
  <span>“L…” Light said breathlessly at the sight of his lover. </span>
  <span>Trying to refrain from rushing, Light walked as quickly to L’s side as he could. L was sweaty and even more pale than usual,</span>
  <span> his eyes pleading with Light as he breathed through the pain.</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hands joined and silver rings shined as Light took his place next to L. </span>
  <span>“I really fucking hate you right now,” </span>
  <span>L strained to explain, flicker of rage behind his wild</span>
  <span> eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Trying no not to laugh, Light scratched the back of his head and straightened a bit in his seat. “I mean, I can’t blame you given the circumstances.”</span>
  
</p><p><span>L grumbled and wished Light didn’t always have to be so damn agreeable. </span><em><span>Fucking bastard from hell. </span></em><span>It was his fault that L was in this predicament</span> <span>in the first place. Several unflattering thoughts went through L’s mind regarding his husband but a wave of pain wiped his mind clear</span><span>. Now focused on the horrible pain instead of </span><span>his husband, L found himself seeking any kind of relief. </span><span>The doctor was instructing him to push, but L wasn't sure how he was supposed to do anything</span><span> through the searing pain ripping his body in half.</span></p><p>
  <span>The pain grew in its intensity until L was dizzy and certain he'd pass out. Light was saying something but it sounded muffled and far away. Suddenly L was overcome by great relief and the squealing cries of his new baby. “Give her to me. Give her to me,” L huffed under his panting breath, weakly reaching out toward nothing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Swaddled and clean, a nurse handed L his baby. He could scarce believe she was there in his arms, warm and tiny, wrinkled and beautiful. His throat caught and tears welled in his eyes as he looked over at Light, who was staring at them in reverence. Light stroked matted hair and kissed L’s sweaty forehead. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that they were parents now. They were in charge of this precious life before them. It occurred to Light that they really needed to make sure the world was a safe place for their daughter. It wasn’t about taking on interesting cases anymore. It was so much bigger than them now. Having a baby changed everything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>L smiled and placed a hand on the side of Light’s stomach as their baby nursed quietly. The medical staff had cleared out and L and baby were doing well. L laughed under his breath at Light’s own protruding stomach. “Your turn is coming up,” L smirked as long fingers stroked the round belly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me,” Light said, leaning back in his chair. It felt good to get off his sore feet, but it would feel even better to get this baby out. He was roughly a week behind L, so he was close. Even though he hated seeing L in so much pain, he was glad his husband went first so he knew what to expect. Light was carrying a little boy, and with any luck, they’d have two perfect and beautiful babies to look after in the coming weeks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Parenthood was the adventure neither of them saw coming. From the day they found out they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>were expecting to morning sickness to hormones, it had been quite an exhausting roller coaster. Now they had sleepless nights and midnight feedings to look forward to. No more all </span>
  <span>nighters</span>
  <span> being pulled investigating a new string of crime. Light had a feeling they’d both be far too exhausted for that. He smiled as their new baby finished her meal and L handed her over to Light to hold for the first time. “I love you so much, baby girl,” Light whispered as he gently rocked her to sleep. Things were certainly different now, and Light never welcomed change as much as he did in that moment.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>